¿Coincidencias?
by Sakura K.H.U.C
Summary: realmente todo fue una coincidencia? Corregido


- me dejaste, me volviste a dejar

¿Coincidencias?

- me dejaste, me volviste a dejar. Solo que ahora te has ganado el premio. ¿No?

¿Por qué? Pues porque hubiera preferido mil veces tener solo el recuerdo de esa triste banca a todo lo que tengo hoy.

¿Qué tengo hoy? Tal vez no son muchos pero si son muy gratos recuerdos de cuando salíamos. Estar contigo, hablarte, tocarte, besarte.

Si porque al fin después de todos mis estupidos sueños tú me podías besar, sorpresa? pues claro todos hablaban de tu regreso y de que ahora estuvieras con tu ex-compañera de equipo

¿Al parecer todo iba bien no? Jajajaja que bonito es pensar así, solamente que ya madure y ya no pienso que todo el mundo es como el color de mi pelo esos tiempos ya pasaron pero, créeme que hay días en los que preferiría regresar ya que así no habría dolor, no habría pena ni sufrimiento que me impidieran pensar.

Pero es que todo parecía tan real

Perfecto

Rosa

Lagrimas

Lagrimas amargas que caen por mis ojos

¿Qué se supone que la mejor kunoichi de la villa puede hacer en estos momentos?

Razón o corazón

La razón me dice que te pague con la misma moneda, o que te olvide y siga adelante.

El corazón

El maldito corazón implora que te pida una explicación, que te perdone aunque todo lo que vi y oí sea verdad.

Risas

¿Irónicas?¿amargas?

La verdad es que cualquiera de las opciones no sirve para curarme, el daño ya esta hecho y nada lo va a remediar.

¿Lastima?¿pena?

No, ni siquiera puedo sentir eso por mi misma, ya que estos sentimientos se aplican cuando alguien no a buscado su propia perdición

Odio

Este sentimiento, quien iba a imaginar a la "pequeña y perfecta" Sakura sintiendo tan infame emoción.

-Sakura eres tu?-oigo como me llaman pero desgraciadamente reconozco su voz

-que es lo que quieres naruto?-le pregunto aun sin darme la vuelta y encararlo porque se que si lo hago nada bueno saldría de esta situación

-yo pues etto… no se si quieres que te acompañe a tu casa… digo es que ya es muy tarde para que andes sola

-gracias pero no, prefiero ir sola- siempre se me a dado muy bien el sarcasmo y la manera de decir las cosas como para ofender pero esta noche, ya tenia demasiado como para aguantar una pelea con el

-segura?-oigo su voz con un tinte de angustia y preocupación

-segura…o acaso me estas queriendo decir que no confías en mis habilidades como kunoichi? –oír su voz en ese tono me hizo contestarle de manera un poco mas alegre talvez el no tenia nada que ver, después de todo _a el_ siempre le gustaba hacer las cosas solo y presumir como me engaña con su otra ex-compañera no es su estilo

-claro que no sakura-chan, tienes razón nos vemos luego cuídate- veo como se va alejando y la calle vuelve a estar vacía, igual que yo

Unos dicen que aquí se viene a sufrir, que las recompensas y la felicidad llegaran después de partir, otros dicen que tu suerte depende lo que tu hagas con tu vida, otros dicen que es un equilibrio ya que nunca se puede tener todo lo que quieres, y por ultimo hay unos que dicen que la vida es maravillosa y que hay que aprovechar cada segundo de ella

Yo en lo particular podría decir que no creo en ninguna y que a la vez creo en todas, solamente hay algo que esta noche e aprendido, algo cierto, la verdad mas pura, en esta vida no existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable pero aun así cuando has llegado a ese punto tu elijes el final asía otra "casualidad" o el verdadero final.

-lista para partir o sigues pensando en morir aquí?- la historia de cómo llegue hasta esta situación es un poco larga y la verdad es que ya no tengo fuerzas para relatarla, pero tratare de resumirla, dos akatsukis vieron a robar unos pergaminos realmente ni siquiera se de que , con lo que no contaba es que ese Uchiha iba a estar frente a mi mientras el otro se iba.

La pelea pues realmente no duro mucho ya que sus ojos me atraparon en una pequeña ilusión aunque claro que esta que no se comparaba con lo que se me venia encima, su propuesta ser irme con el y ser su medico "personal" o morir hay mismo

-vete a la mierda-se que estaba jugando con fuego y que me iba a quemar pero no me importo, ya nada importaba

-tu lo has pedido- siento como su rostro se acerca al mió y se detiene tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento golpeando contra mi cara-la verdad es que preferiría llevarte conmigo pero nunca me e rebaja ante ninguna mujer, lo único bueno es que se que aunque te mate mi hermano vendrá a buscarme para cobrar venganza y con el zorro, una trampa simplemente perfecta

-tengo que admitir que tu plan suena razonable pero aun así hay una cosa que lo hará fallar- se que debería haberme callado de todos modos solo tenia dos opciones y ya había decidido cual elegir

-ilústrame

-es obvio tu hermano no siente nada hacia mi y se dará cuenta de que es una trampa y siendo el mejor amigo de naruto te aseguro que lo detendrá y planearan la forma de acabarlos

-interesante teoría pero creo que aun así me arriesgare

Dolor, ciertamente el dolor se vuelve una parte de ti cuando eres shinobi, pero el dolor de la soledad y el de ser crucificado una y otra vez simplemente es algo que rebasa por mucho al "dolor" sientes como te quema la carne, como se entierran en tu cuerpo millones de agujas, el sabor de tu sangre en la boca, y las lagrimas como acido que queman tu cara, y tus propios gritos reventándote los oídos además de que el dolor de un corazón roto lo maximiza todo

Por fin siento que mis propios gritos van disminuyendo hasta convertirse en jadeos buscando un poco de aire, siento mis ojos cerrarse lentamente y lo ultimo que logro ver es su sonrisa cínica y despiadada

-no…te…va…a fun…cionar- a pesar de estar muriendo aun tengo algo de orgullo y logro decirle eso junto con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, veo que al parecer mi comentario no le gusto ya que su mirada vuelve a ponerse roja, pero antes de que vuelca a caer en su trampa mi sonrisa se borra gracias a la sangre que sale de mi boca, sus ojos vuelven a hacer negros como los de _el_ ,se da la media vuelta y también se va

No puedo mas y me vierto en la negrura, solo oigo el sonido del aire pasando a mi lado

-su chakra rápido se están alejando¡¡

-hay alguien ahí ¡¡

-sakura ¡¡

-sakura-chan ¡¡

Lo siento pero ya no puedo exigirle más a mi cuerpo

-sakura no me dejes, no puedes dejarme, me lo prometiste, me lo prometiste que nunca mas iba a volver a estar solo¡¡

Talvez de verdad todo había sido un mal entendido, talvez tu nunca me engañaste con esa pero en mi carácter encontré mi propia muerte, aunque talvez como dice la gente en algún lado, en otro tiempo, o en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar, con un futuro diferente y un pasado no tan cruel porque mi querido sasuke-kun no existen las coincidencias.

Un arranque de locura y salio este fic espero que por lo menos haya quedado entendible y trate de aclarar unas dudas ok? y si piensan que merece un review pues yo feliz y de verdad comentarios (no ofensivos) para mejorar son mas que bien recibidos

Kuidnc

Ja ne


End file.
